pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Panladdin
Filip Zebic's Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Peter Pan *Princess Jasmine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Genie - Pinocchio *Abu - Pluto (Disney Cartoon) *Jafar - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Iago - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Sultan - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Rajah - Dumbo *Magic Carpet - Casey Junior (Dumbo Disneyland Jetlag and Disney Casey Jr. Circus Train the Movie The Railways of Crotoonia and Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie) *Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Peedler - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Razoul - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Razoul Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Woman at the Window - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Three Girls who laughs at Aladdin - Muses (Hercules) *Harem Girls - The Chipmunks and the Chippettes (The Chipmunks Adventures) *Woman who uses a Broom - Meg (Hercules) *Necklace Man and Woman - Cody and Penny (The Rescuers) *Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) *Two Men are watching Prince Achmed - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) *Watermelon Seller - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pot Seller - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) *Nut Seller - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Necklace Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Fish Seller - Timon (The Lion King) *Fire Eater - Scooby-Doo *Boy Wanting an Apple - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Apple Seller - Scrooge Duck (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Old Jafar - Brer Fox (Song of the South) *Laddie' Dog Genie - Ferdinand (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Mucho Genie - Xiro (ECA Noah's Ark) *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Waiter Genie - TinkerBell (Peter Pan) *Rabbit Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Dragon Genie - Manny (IceAge) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls as Themselves *Stewardess Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Sheep Genie - Bambi *French Genie - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Game Show Host - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Camel Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Horse Abu - Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast) *Duck Abu - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Ostrich Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Turtle Abu - Frog (The Brave Little Toaster) *Car Abu - Tracy (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Abu as elephant - Elliot the Dragon (Pete Dragon) *Swordsmen - Al's (Toy Story 2) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Little Boy Genie - The Practical Pig (The Three Little Pigs (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *75 Golden Camels - Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Others) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *53 Purple Peacocks - Farm Animals (Farmyard Symphony) *Genie as TV Parade Hostess June - Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Brer Bear (Song of the South) *Harem Genie - Thumbelina *95 White Persian Monkeys - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas as Themsleves *Bears and Lions - The Cat Gang (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Brass Bands - Weasel Guards (The Prince and the Pauper) *40 Fakirs as Themsleves *Cooks and Bakers - Tony and Joe (Lady and the Tramp) *Bird - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie (The Muppets) *Super-Spy Genie - Jaq (Cinderella) *Teacher Genie - Scatcrow (Jack Frost) *Table Lamp Genie - Bartok (Anastasia) *Bee Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh Piglet's Big Movie) *Bird in the Sky - Squawk (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Pyramid Builder - Tantor (Tarzan) *Submarine Genie - Little Toot (Melody Time) *One of Flamingos - Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun & Fancy Free) *Rajah Cub - Goliath II *Toy Abu - Camilla (The Muppets) *Cheerleader Genies - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Snake Jafar as Himself *Genie Jafar as Himself *Baseball Player Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Vaction Genie - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Moon Genie - Hercules Scenes: #Peter Panladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Knights"/A Dark Night #Peter Panladdin - Part 2 - Peter Pan on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Peter Panladdin - Part 3 - Peter Pan Fights With Louie/"One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) #Peter Panladdin - Part 4 - Wendy's Dream #Peter Panladdin - Part 5 - King Candy and Friar Tuck Conversation/Wendy Runs Away #Peter Panladdin - Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/King Candy's Evil Plan #Peter Panladdin - Part 7 - Peter Pan Arrested #Peter Panladdin - Part 8 - Peter Pan Escapes With a Fox #Peter Panladdin - Part 9 - The Monster House #Peter Panladdin - Part 10 - A Narrow Escape #Peter Panladdin - Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Pinocchio/"Friend Like Me" #Peter Panladdin - Part 12 - Friar Tuck Upbraids King Candy #Peter Panladdin - Part 13 - Peter Pan's First Wish #Peter Panladdin - Part 14 - King Candy Makes His Move/"Princess Ali" #Peter Panladdin - Part 15 - Friar Tuck Rides on Casey Junior #Peter Panladdin - Part 16 - Peter Pan Argues With Pinocchio/Peter Pan Goes to Wendy #Peter Panladdin - Part 17 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #Peter Panladdin - Part 18 - Peter Pan Almost Spills the Beans/Peter Pan and Wendy's Kiss #Peter Panladdin - Part 19 - Peter Pan Gets Ambushed/Pinocchio Saves Peter Pan's Life #Peter Panladdin - Part 20 - Peter Pan Gets Exposed #Peter Panladdin - Part 21 - Peter Pan's Depression/Guru Ant Steals the Lamp #Peter Panladdin - Part 22 - Peter Pan's Announcement/Pinocchio's New Master is King Candy #Peter Panladdin - Part 23 - King Candy's Dark Wishes/"Princess Ali" (Reprise) #Peter Panladdin - Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth #Peter Panladdin - Part 25 - King Candy Takes Over Agrabah #Peter Panladdin - Part 26 - Peter Pan vs. King Candy #Peter Panladdin - Part 27 - Happy Ending in Agrabah #Peter Panladdin - Part 28 - Ending Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Peter_pan_disney.png|Peter Pan as Aladdin Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy as Jasmine Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio as Genie Kingcandydisney.png|King Candy as Jafar Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Abu Friar Tuck in Robin Hood (1973).jpg|Friar Tuck as The Saltun Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Iago monster+house+11.jpg|Monster House as Cave of Wonders Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Rajah Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Magic Carpet Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8165.jpg|The Wicked Witch as Gazeen the Theif Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as The Peddler Ringmaster.png|The Ringasmter as Razoul Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as Razoul's Guards PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Mrs Jumbo as Woman at the Window Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby as Woman at Laughter 9720_1.jpg|The and Chipmunks and Chippets as Harem Girls Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Elmo and Zoe as Two Hungry Children Louie_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg|Louie as Prince Achmed Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Two Men Achmed Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Melon Seller Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Fish Seller Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Fire Eater Oliverandcompany_1175.jpg|Oliver as Aladdin Boy Apple Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|Big Bad Wolf as Apple Seller Brer Fox.jpg|Brer Fox as Old Man Jafar Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Mucho Genie Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Ladie Genie Tramp.jpg|Tramp as French Men Genie Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Camel Abu Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Duck Abu Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Ostrich Abu Speed.jpg|Speed as Turtle Abu Little_Engine.png|Tracy as Car Abu Elliot.from pete's dragonjpg.png|Elloit as Abu Elephant Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg|Taran as Boy Sword Genie Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Gold Camels Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Minnie Mouse Genie TV Man Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Peaguin as Flocking Birds Penny (The Rescuers).jpg|Penny Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|Giraffes as Mammal Balloons 421px-Manny_(close_up).jpg|Manny as Genie Cheeta Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Genie Goat Melissa_(Milo_Murphy's_Law).png|Melissa as Genie Harem Girls Dodger.jpg|Dodger, Rita.jpg|Rita, and Francis-0.jpg|Franics as Monkey Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse, Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz and Marie.jpg|Marie as Girls Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as 60 Elephants Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Bears Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Lion Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Fantare Animals_save_new_york.png|Animals as 40 Flakes Alice094.jpg|Dodo as Cooking Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Baker Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Bird Sonic.jpg|Sonic as Genie Tie Alan-A-Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale as Genie Spray Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Genie Teacher Radio.jpg|Radio as Lightball Genie TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Bee Genie Digit_(1).jpeg|Digit as Bird A Whole New World Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Pyramid Man 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot as Submarine Genie Frollo Guards.jpg|Frollo Guards as Thieves Guards Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Genie Bend Spring Sprite.jpg|Spring Sprite as One of Flamingos WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Giant Genie Tve3619-19600121-2244.jpg|Goliath II as Rajah Cub Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Snake Jafar Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Cheering Genie Aladdin-disneyscreencaps_com-9483.jpg|Genie Jafar as Himself Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Baseball Cab Genie Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Vaction Genie Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Moon Genie Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Filip Zebic Category:Movies Spoof